The Truth Behind Cherie
by x0xKaMiKaZeEx0x
Summary: Cherie, Michele, and Javier are sent to CGL, leaving a dear friend behind.. and bringing a car-lover with them. What else can go wrong?


Disclaimer: For some reason I always forget this thingy! Anyway, I own nothing! Nothing! Nothing! *Cries* Oh wait! *Eyes open widely* I created Javier, Cherie, Jaquelin, Parker, and Michele! I might create more later... but for now I only created these! *Eyes lower again* But I don't own D- Tent, or Holes. Or... what I want most... SHIA SHADE LABEOUF! Wee! Anyway, to the story... this is the longest disclaimer I've ever seen. A/N: I don't know what to say about this story... I didn't write it yet. Uhm, have fun? Review? Yeah! Have fun and review! Whew. Glad that's over. Pressure off. Now to writing-eek! Writing?! I'm a goner! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"Hello," Cherie whispered, "Is anyone here, yet?" Cherie wasn't scared of anything, but she was always quiet in the dark. When Cherie lived in Paris, about 13 years ago, her mother always told her to whisper at night. This was so the young 2-year-old didn't wake up her older 5-year-old sister. She just carried the habit on to her now 15-year-old personality.  
"I'm here, but I don't know where Jackie and Michele are." Javier said, not whispered. Javier was Cherie's best guy friend that she had, and it had never led to anything more than good friends. Jackie was the nickname of Cherie's 2nd best girl friend, Jaquelin. Michele was Cherie's 1st best girl friend, and they called her Mich sometimes. The 4 together were a small gang that saw a lot of action. They lived in the projects of Los Angeles, California.  
"Oh. I hope they hurry. We have places to be." Cherie stated, dryly. She bent over and pick up her pack of cigarettes and slid the just-opened package into her back pocket, after removing first a single stick. She pulled out her lighter and lit her "New Port" cigarette. She immediately inhaled a small amount of smoke, only to exhale it gently in a moment later. Javier looked at Cherie with his honey-colored eyes and shook his head.  
"You should stop smoking. Bad for the lungs." Javier told Cherie.  
"Javier, I've been at it for years. You have just now noticed?" Cherie looked at Javier quizzitively. Javier and Cherie were very close friends, maybe closer than Cherie and Michele were, but it was hard to tell.  
"No. I just wanted to remind you." Javier grabbed Cherie's arm and pulled her to the other side of the narrow alley. They saw something move, and Javier spoke up. "Michele, Jaquelin?"  
"Guess again." A male's voice was heard behind the shadows.  
Javier recognized the voice immediately. "Parker." Javier hissed. "Cherie, go!" He told Cherie, but she didn't move. Cherie was in a stun.Parker was her ex-boyfriend, who was very abusive when they were going out.Cherie wasn't very scared of him, she was just shocked that she saw him more and more each day. She hated it.  
"Cherie, go!" Javier shouted again, but Cherie shook her head in reply.  
Parker neared Cherie, and Cherie stepped in front of Javier, as if she wanted to confront Parker. Parker smiled, and whispered, "I knew you'd come around." Parker pushed Cherie against the brick building and kissed her neck. Cherie was in a stationairy stance, so she didn't resist. Javier's eyes stung, like they would if he was crying.. but he didn't cry. Real men didn't cry, after all. Parker just looked back at Javier and smiled, and all of a sudden, Cherie had a snap back to reality. Her long blonde hair flew into the air as she flung herself forward, throwing Parker onto the ground. "It's over. I thought you knew."  
Parker and Javier both looked stunned, only Javier's astonishment was a little more positive. "You stupid slut! You were cheating on me the whole time with him, weren't you?" He sneered his direction toward Javier and Cherie started crying. She was so physically strong, and usually mentally, but like most teenage girls, she was very emotional.  
"Why don't you get out of here?" Javier shouted back at Parker, as if he was the one fighting. Javier rushed to Cherie's side, only to be kicked to the ground by Parker.  
In the knick of time, Michele came behind Parker and grabbed him in a type of choke-hold. "You heard him, get out of here!" Michele shouted. Parker started laughing, and then he saw the fire gleaming in Michele's eyes. He knew that she meant business. He started walking away, lighting a cigarette on his way out. This action made Javier mad. Cherie started smoking when Parker and her were dating.  
Michele and Cherie helped Javier to his feet. "Are you all right?" Cherie asked him as he dusted off his leather jacket.  
"Yeah, I just hit the cement pretty hard." Javier brushed the sweat from his forehead and noticed that just above his eyebrow he was bleeding. "I didn't even land on my face." Javier and the girls laughed.  
"Yeah, but Jaquelin will be if I get a hold of her. Leaders plan meetings, just like I planned this. Members attend, just like you 2. Now what's her big excuse?" Cherie began to tap her foot on the cement. She was wearing heels since they weren't going on a run of anything that night.  
"She called me, that's why I was running over here, before I saw Parker." Javier made a face of disgust as Michele mentioned his name. "Yeah, I know, Javier, you hate him. Anyway, Jackie's mom caught her sneaking out so she called me and said she couldn't make it."  
"You know, this always happens. She was only on time when her and Javier were going out. Probably to see him." Cherie looked at Javier. Javier shrugged.  
"Don't blame me." Javier said. Cherie just started walking, and motioned for the other 2 to follow her. They did. They were headed to a party that they were invited to. It didn't start for another half an hour, but they always met up early. It was so ritual, that they knew exactly when to show up without being told, but Cherie always gave the word anyway.  
"I'm not, trust me." Cherie continued the conversation halfway down the street.When the trio was just a street away from the party, Cherie put out her cigarette. Javier was thankful that her short period of bad-habit was over. He wasn't "soft" about anything but Cherie.  
The 3 entered the party house's gates, and noticed that it was a bigger house than the e-mail invitation had shown. They were excited now, because big houses meant expensive things, and expensive things meant a lot to steal, and a lot to steal meant adrenaline rushes. This caused happiness. It was the pride of the group.  
"OK, look." Cherie directed as they walked through the tall , slender gates. "This could be a lot of loot. Snoop bedrooms. Snoop everywhere. It's easy to wander away when the groups are large. Sneak to bathrooms... well, not really bathrooms." Cherie gave off a sly smile. The group nodded.  
They entered the house and each went off into a different wing. Cherie decided to go into a parents bedroom. She saw a diamond picture frame, and stuffed it into her coat pocket, not bothering to remove the picture in it. She also grabbed a small china vase, which she had no use for, but could probably sell. She opened the closet and saw a cute shirt that might fit her. From Paris, she was high on fashion, she she yanked the shirt from the hanger and stuffed it into her purse. She saw nothing else good in the main room, so she moved to the master bathroom.  
There were roses on the bathroom sink, and everything looked in order and nicely set. Cherie always wished for a perfect family and perfect things in a perfect house. She knew it would never happen, and while stealing things she was so jealous that she was never guilty. That's why people who gossiped about her gang called her 'Snatch'. No one knew her real name, well, they did, but to them, 'Snatch' was an entirely different person.  
Cherie moved directly to the oldest daughter's bedroom. She was the same age, the same size, and had the same likes and dislikes.. of course, Cherie, living in a one-story split-level house, could hardly afford the genaric things. The girl living here, Roselynn, could afford anything. Cherie snatched cute outfits right and left. She didn't worry about getting caught because Roselynn went to a private school and would never see Cherie's public school outfits anyway. Cherie next took a few items of jewelry, and then retreated downstairs for some refreshments. She saw Javier and they told each other what they had 'scored', as they liked to call it.  
Eventually, they met up with Michele, and they all laughed about what an easy task this had been, compared to other things. They all walked out and saw a teenager around Javier's age, which was 17, pull up in a 2003 blue Mustang. Cherie and Javier's eyes met and they shook their heads in agreement. The car was next.  
When the teen got inside, they noticed that he never took his keys, or put the alarm on. On the driver's side, there was a code bar. The party ended late at night, so they figured that they'd have time to decode the un- lock action.  
About 5 minutes into their 'project', they heard a boy laugh. They turned around and saw a teen around 14 or 15, with blonde hair that complimented his facial shape. He was shaking his head back in forth, as if he was disappointed.  
"What?" Cherie was becoming angry by this.  
"I can get that for you. Ferrari's first digits are usually in the..." he pressed a number and a few others, and about 20 seconds later the un-lock was activated.  
"Ha-This car's still ours." Cherie said to him, and he backed off a little.  
"I just love cars. Take it." The boy seemed to suspicious.  
"Look, get in, or I'll make you." Cherie told her new hostage, and he listened without hesitation. She guessed that he really, really, really liked cars.  
The boy's name turned out to be Brian. "You know, you should join with us." Cherie suggested to the boy, and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"And you better not tell anything!" Michele brought up, pushing him into the back seat. Brian nodded again. He wasn't talking very much, and Michele found this odd. "Dude, you can talk." She emphisized the "can".  
"OK!" Brian's voice squeaked. Michele was now angry that she told him to talk. "I love cars! Cars! CARS!" Brian was really hyperactive, and Cherie was always the first to speak up.  
"She said talk, not scream. Do you wanna get caught?" She hissed at him and he nodded his head. All of a sudden, his eye started twitching. Cherie decided that he was the weirdest hostage that they had ever held in her life.  
About 10 minutes after they were moving, Brian's hands were twitching and shaking. "What is it now?" Cherie growled at him, looking back at him from the front seat. Javier was snickering towards Brian from the passenger seat as well.  
"Can I drive?" Brian asked, and his eye and hands were REALLY twitching now.  
"No! I'm not stupid!" Cherie rolled her eyes, and turned back to the road. There was a car right directly in front of her, and they had a full head-on collision.  
As Cherie was attempting to spin the car around, she recognized the car to be a cop car. She knew that she was in for it. She had stolen items, a stolen car, a hostage, and she didn't even have her permit with her - not to mention an adult. Javier was only 17. She should have let him drive! She never felt dumber. But, that Brian guy was getting on her nerves and she was distracted. Oh, they'd never buy it. She'd been in plenty of situations like this before. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"Cherie Marcele Bonevonte." The judge shook his head back and forth slowly, in disappointment. "Well, at least you weren't drunk this time." Cherie's fists tightened.  
"I'll get you one day. You better grow some balls, because I will make you feel so sorry-" Javier had to put his hand over Cherie's mouth, so she wouldn't make things worse than they already were.  
"Continue with the charges." The bailiff told the judge  
"Right. You're charged with holding a hostage, driving underage, and for stolen property." The judge stated without expression. He was used to seeing Cherie, Javier, and Michele. "And, all 3 of you, because I know Cherie isn't this capable.. You'll all be attending a reform camp."  
At this, Cherie laughed, even with Javier's hand over her mouth.  
"What about the other kid? He stole the car, we just took it over." Javier asked the judge, as calmly as he could.  
"He's already at camp. Camp Green Lake." Cherie laughed more at the sound of 'camp'. She knew that once they did their time, they'd come back with more ideas of destruction. ///////////////////////////////////////////////////AT CAMP//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////  
"This is stupid." Cherie kicked the dirt underneath her beaten-up tennis shoes. Michele agreed with her.  
"I know, the one interesting thing that we do, and.. Hey! Did anyone besides me just now realize that Jackie doesn't know we're gone?" Javier said, and the other 2's eyes were wide open now.  
"We gotta call her." Cherie didn't exclaim anything, or act worried about it other than her facial expression at first.  
"Are we even allowed to use a phone?" Michele wondered out loud.  
"Yeah, you are. Twice a day." A man's voice said. They looked behind them and saw an older man with a mullet and sideburns that were a little on the long side.  
"Who're you and why're you evesdropping?" Cherie asked him, and she was being her normal bitchy self.  
"I work here, if you call it work. My name is Mr.Sir. That's what you'll call me." Mr.Sir was an usual name, and they all laughed about it, right in front of his face. "Shut up."  
"Well, you don't have to be so rude." Cherie mocked him and the girls giggled.  
"Cherie, maybe we outta be on his good side." Javier suggested.  
"Wuss." Michele playfully punched Javier's arm.  
"Am not." Javier fought back.  
"Joking." Michele said, and held her hands in the air, backing off at the same time, as if in a surrender.  
"Ahem." Mr.Sir cleared his throat, making it clear that the attention should be on him. "You'll be in D-Tent. With Alan, Rex, Theodore, Stanley, Brian, Hector, Ricky, and Jose."  
"All guys?" Michele looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Yeah." Mr.Sir replied, and then walked away.  
Cherie, Michele, and Javier all picked up their luggage and wandered around the camp looking for their tent until some boy with curly hair stopped them.  
"Who are you guys? I've never seen you around." He said. "By the way, I'm Stanley. You can call me Caveman."  
"OK, you're in our tent I think." Michele said.  
"D-Tent?"  
"Yeah. Where is it?" Javier asked.  
"Come with me." Caveman sat his shovel down on a porch near a large, green tent. "Here it is. We have 4 empty beds. They're all near each other, so you can pick and choose."  
"OK. Now, scram." Cherie said, waving her hand, motioning for him to go.  
"Er-she means talk to you later." Javier added his imput, shooting Cherie a look that said, 'What do you think you're doing?'  
"No, I meant scram." Cherie turned back to her luggage, taking out clothes and putting them in a dresser that they saw nearby. It was empty.  
"You have to wear a jumpsuit.. not those clothes."  
"I'll wear what I want. Now, scram!" Cherie repeated herself for the 3rd time, and Stanley obeyed this time, understanding that she had a bad temper. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// A/N: OK. I don't know where to end things sometimes, so I pick akward places. It's not really even a cliff hanger.. anyway-something to think about: 1-How will Cherie, Michele, and Javier do in Camp Green Lake? 2-What will Jaquelin's reaction be? 3-Where is Brian at? 4-What will the fellow D-Tent attendents think of this gang-trio? ***** Think about this while you're waiting for Chapter Two. Please Review! x0x.kazee.x0x 


End file.
